1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of enhancing slip resistance by forming non-skid flexible metal surfaces in areas such as on floors, walkways, ladders, scaffolding, pool decks and in many other similar areas, especially where a flexible non skid surface is required. The creation of non-skid surfaces is normally provided by bonding an abrasive or similar material directly to the desired surface or by forming it with a backing layer which can then be attached to any area or surface which requires such enhancement of the coefficient of friction thereof. The present invention includes an improved product which is can be made available in a tape-form such that it can be provided commercially in rolls to facilitate use and allow the product to be used for many different applications when formed in accordance with the herein defined process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many prior art designs have been patented for the purpose of providing friction controlled or enhanced surfaces such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,689 patented Jan. 23, 1962 to H. S. Link et al on an “Anti-Skid Tread Plate” and assigned to United States Steel Corporation; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,182 patented Feb. 6, 1962 to F. W. Daniels on a “Ceramic-To-Metal Seal And Method Of Making The Same” and assigned to General Electric Company; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,490 patented Mar. 6, 1962 to C. H. Dawson on “Armored Metal Articles With A Thin Hard Film Made in Situ And Conforming To The Exact Contour Of The Underlying Surface” and assigned to Dawson Armoring Company; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,240 patented Apr. 30, 1963 to M. W. Gross on a “Method Of Making Ceramic-To-Metal Composite Stock” and assigned to Texas Instruments Incorporated; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,548 patented May 28, 1963 to H. P. Dillon II on “High Temperature Coatings” and assigned to Union Carbide Corporation; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,212 patented Nov. 26, 1963 to M. O. Holowaty et al on “Non-Skid Metal Sheets” and assigned to Inland Steel Company; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,937 patented Sep. 29, 1964 to H. S. Link et al on an “Anti-Skid Tread Plate” and assigned to United States Steel Corporation; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,729 patented Oct. 29, 1974 to K. Sedlatschek et al on “Metals Having Wear-Resistant Surfaces And Their Fabrication” and assigned to Schwarzkopf Development Corporation; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,852 patented Jun. 14, 1977 to Maximilian Palena on a “Metal Non-Skid Coating”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,971 patented Apr. 10, 1979 to H. Kawano et al on “Flame Spraying Materials And Process For Producing The Same” and assigned to Hitachi Cable, Ltd.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,698 patented Sep. 9, 1986 to H. E. Eaton on an “Abrasive Surface Coating Process For Superalloys” and assigned to United Technologies Corporation; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,725 patented May 17, 1988 to A. P. Matarese et al on an “Abrasive Surfaced Article For High Temperature Service” and assigned to United Technologies Corporation; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,973 patented Oct. 9, 1990 to W. S. Molnar on “Articles With Slip Resistant Surfaces And Method Of Making Same” and assigned to W. S. Molnar Co.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,003 patented Jan. 22, 1991 to D. M. Schuster et al on a “Production Of Aluminum Matrix Composite Coatings On Metal Structures” and assigned to Alcan International Limited; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,337 patented Feb. 12, 1991 to John J. Kaiser et al on “Electric Arc Spraying Of Reactive Metals” and assigned to Air Products and Chemicals, Inc.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,137 patented Dec. 31, 1991 to William S. Molnar on “Articles With Slip Resistant Surfaces And Method Of Making Same” and assigned to W. S. Molnar Co.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,126 patented Jul. 28, 1992 to T. Matsuoka on a “Method Of Producing Aluminum Tube Covered With Zinc” and assigned to Furukawa Aluminum Co., Ltd.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,951 patented Dec. 19, 1995 to M. R. Litzow on a “Skid Resistant Surface And Its Preparation” and assigned to Safeguard Technology, Inc.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,070 patented Jun. 9, 1998 to J. G. Kerlek et al on an “Article Having Moisture-Resistant Safety Surface And Method Of Preparation” and assigned to Safeguard Technology, Inc.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,617 patented Jan. 26, 1999 to E. A. Piontek on a “Portable Metal Bonded Anti-Slip Coating Application Process” and assigned to Harsco Technologies Corporation; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,740 patented Feb. 20, 2001 to F. S. Rogers on an “Article Providing Corrosion Protection With Wear Resistant Properties”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,033 patented Nov. 20, 2001 to L. L. Birch et al on a “Staircase, Staircase Repair Device And Methods Of Fabricating Same” and assigned to Tread Ex, Inc.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,372,362 patented Apr. 16, 2002 to S. Furuichi et al on a “Method For Forming Composite Vapor-Deposited Films With Varied Compositions Formed In The Initial And Final Stages Of Deposition, Composite Vapor-Deposition Material For The Film. And Method For Manufacture Thereof” and assigned to Hitachi Metals, Ltd.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,858 patented Aug. 6, 2002 to J. B. Bolton et al on a “Wire For Thermal Spraying System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,635,220 patented Oct. 21, 2003 to S. Furuichi et al on a “Method For Forming Composite Vapor-Deposited Films With Varied Compositions Formed In The Initial And Final Stages Of Deposition, Composite Vapor-Deposition Material For The Film And Method For Manufacture Thereof” and assigned to Hitachi Metals, Ltd.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,665,987 patented Dec. 23, 2003 to J. S. Eve et al on a “Staircase, Staircase Repair Device And Methods Of Fabricating Same” and assigned to Tread Ex, Inc.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,932 patented Mar. 8, 2005 to W. S. Molnar et al on a “Method Of Making An Anti-Slip Coating And An Article Having An Anti-Slip Coating” and assigned to W. S. Molnar Company; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,916,375 patented Jul. 12, 2005 to W. S. Molnar et al on a “Portable Manufacturing Facility For Manufacturing Anti-Slip Flooring And Method Of Manufacturing” and assigned to W. S. Molnar Company; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,191,568 patented Mar. 20, 2007 to N. Choate on a “Modular Safety Surface And Method For Preparing The Same”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,273,669 patented Sep. 25, 2007 to G. Grinberg et al on “Spray-Formed Articles Made Of Pseudo-Alloy And Method For Making The Same” and assigned to Ford Global Technologies, LLC.